1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to games suitable for play in a casino and, more particularly, to a modified form of keno.
2. Statement of the Problem
Casino keno, and its close relative, the lottery, generally have the player select a plurality of numbers (lottery) or numbered positions (keno), followed by the house randomly selecting a plurality of numbered balls. Wagers are settled based on the number of matching numbers (or numbered positions). For example, the New York State LOTTO game allows players to select six different numbers in the range 1 to 54, inclusive. Thereafter, the state randomly, and without replacement, draws six numbered balls from a pool of 54 balls (numbered from 1 to 54). Other states, and often other games within a state, employ slightly different schemes. For example, in Massachusetts, the MASS MILLIONS game chooses six balls from a field of 49. MASS CASH, on the other hand, chooses 5 balls from a field of 35, and so forth. Players are generally rewarded for obtaining 3 or more matches. Casino and state-run keno, however, are typically games of chance.
Some keno games allow players to choose patterns of numbers on their tickets. Higher payoffs are made when such patterns are hit. However, players do not develop strategies because the pattern is chosen by the house at random after the player has made a selection.
A need exists to provide new games with the familiar keno matrix format incorporating a new type of game contained therein, such as that found in popular home games. One popular home game involving a matrix of numbered positions is the game of BATTLESHIP trademarked by Hasbro, Inc. In the BATTLESHIP game, each player has a target grid and an ocean grid. To play the game each player secretly places a fleet of five ships on their respective ocean grid. Once the ships are placed, they cannot be changed. Players take shots by calling out a letter and a number to identify a location on the target grid. As a shot is made, the other player informs the shooter whether a boat on his ocean grid has been hit or not. When a hit occurs, the shooter places a red peg in the identified location of the target grid for a hit and a white peg for a miss. The first player to sink all five of the opponent's ships becomes the winner. In the play of this game, each ship occupies a certain number of locations of the grid. For example, a battleship occupies four locations whereas as a submarine has three locations, etc. Essentially, the players use their skill to identify the ship and the location of the ship on the target grid to sink the other's fleet.
A continuing need also exists for new casino wagering games and for variations and modifications thereto, and in particular to games that will keep the player's attention by allowing the player to develop a strategy.